


Proclivitas

by Exaigon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A thing, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Good Boy, He's addicted, Headspace, I was coerced (not really), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Noctis is quite happy now, Only like a sentence though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scourge Dick, Scourge!Noctis, Sounding, What Was I Thinking?, mentioned anyway, this is um..., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaigon/pseuds/Exaigon
Summary: Ardyn finally returns to his rooms after a long day of work and what should be waiting there for him but his wonderfully addicted pet; Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Debauched Prince.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Proclivitas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for all the wonderful people in my discord server and I cannot believe I'm posting this but- here ya go ya filthy sinners. Enjoy the hell out of it!  
> ... Oh, Astrals...  
> What have I done?

"Oh, my darling, have you been waiting eagerly for me?"

The boy could only gurgle behind his gag, shifting restlessly in the chains that strung him up naked above the bed. Ardyn smirked, licking away the tears of black ichor from Noctis' cheeks following them down to his lips where he lapped around the rubber bit teasingly. He relished in the low moans and increased shaking. What a delightful boy he was, tainted and addicted to Ardyn's being; his skin, his sweat, his _cum_. A slave to his own needs brought to heel only under Ardyn's thumb. Oh yes, he certainly did not regret sticking it to the Astrals this way.

"Hm. You've been waiting aching all day while the poor Chancellor has been ever so busy. What would you like, my dear Noctis?"

The gag was removed slowly, strings of ichor following after it as the wasted Prince gasped and moaned. Noctis swallowed roughly, taking a moment to blink open his golden eyes to stare hungrily at his master.

"You," he growled slowly gathering his bearings. "P-please? You? L-let me have your cum, please!"

"Well, you do beg so prettily."

Ardyn shattered the chains with a quick armiger strike, watching as Noctis fell to bed, scrabbling to right himself. Ah, the amusement and satisfaction this brought still never ceased to amaze him. What he would give to see the Lucian' faces when they saw their debauched Prince sucking his dick like he was born to do it. 

Noctis, finally upright on all fours, reddened cocking bouncing up into his stomach from its hardness, reached forward eagerly. Ardyn tsked in disappointment causing the Prince to freeze, only his fingers twitching.

"Now, Noctis, you know the rules. Are you going to break them so soon? And you were being such _a good boy_..."

Noctis was still frozen, wide gold and black eyes staring at him apprehensively. The streaks of black ichor shined so beautifully on his alabaster skin that Ardyn took a few moments to observe it like one would a precious art piece in a meuseum. It was certainly his finest work to date.

"That's better," he murmured softly, bringing his fingers up to trace a line of ichor from the boy's chin to his lips, dipping in and out of the warm mouth. "Good boys wait for permission."

Ardyn dragged out the moment, fingers playing with the Prince's tongue just to watch him twitch. "Well Noctis, speak up," he finally said, malicious amusement coating every word.

The response was garbled considering his long fingers were still buried in Noctis' mouth, but he could just vaguely make out rules one and two being cited. 

"That's right," Ardyn cooed softly. "Permission first, Obedience always." He grabbed firm hold of the wet muscle still wriggling around before yanking it out. "This is mine. Just like the rest of you. And no matter how pitifully you implore me, if I want to leave you dangling for days with no release, you'll beg me for it, won't you?"

There was fresh ichor on his cheeks, rivulet after rivulet dripping down to stain the sheets, and Noctis frantically nodded. Ardyn chuckled cruelly, finally releasing the tongue, though it stayed hanging out obscenely. Gold eyes flickered from the Chancellor's face to the nicely formed tent in his pants.

"There's my _good boy_ . So _needy_ and _depraved_ , addicted to his enemy's essence. You have my permission to start."

Noctis wasted absolutely no time in digging for his treat. Ardyn dropped his heavy coat the floor but made no other move to undress himself as he watched the libidinous Prince free his dick from its confines. It jutted out proudly, black veins turning it a sickly mottled black and gray, with scourge essence already starting to drip from the slit. Then it was buried in warm wet heat and Ardyn allowed his eyes to flutter closed for a brief moment in pleasure.

In the beginning, it had been all teeth and garbled screams (though, that had been quite wonderful as well) but now Noctis had learned how best to get what he wanted. Tongue swirling around the head, firmly licking the slit every now and then, and there was a firm constant suction and vibration from humming.

"Ah, Noctis you lecherous little beast," Ardyn groaned as his finger settled on harsh grip in the silk fine hair pushing the Prince further down. "Always acting so deprived. Hmmm. Do I not feed you enough?"

The hums increased in pitch and strength making the Chancellor chuckle. With one hand he yanked Noctis' head back, enoying the lewd image of several string of ichor dripping down the boy's chin, some still connected to his cock. His other hand slid down alabaster cheeks, smearing the teary scourge before moving down, down, down to neglected member still painfully sitting at attention. 

"Is that it, my dear? Why you are always so eager? Do I neglect you?"

Hazy golden eyes stared at him in incomprehension. Obviously, the boy was far too gone into his never ending lust to understand the questions but like an obedient pet he made no further moves (besides indecorous moans and whines) now that Ardyn had removed him. 

Just to tease, the Accursed pinched the boy's cockhead harshly, reveling in the widening eyes, increased ichory tears, and louder moans.

"Such a glutton," Ardyn cooed. "I feed you everyday but that's not enough. Perhaps, you'd like to sit in my office and suckle like a newborn babe beneath my desk?"

He twisted the tip harshly before dropping his hand to wrap fully around the cock and give it a squeeze. It dragged a particularly delicious scream of pain and ecstasy from plump lips.

"Oh, yes. I can just imagine it. A lovely cockwarmer to keep me relaxed and focused. And you would get all the extra dribbles your sinful heart could ever desire. Doesnt that sound nice, Prince Noctis?"

The boy was panting now, tongue still hanging and dripping with excess saliva and scourge. His cheeks, where not covered by smeared ichor, were bright red as if he were suffering from a fever. Ardyn clenched his fingers tightly around the base of the boy's dick.

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to be a bad boy would you? Permission first, my dear!"

Or... oh yes he could do that. Yes, what a cruel master he was but... it was so _amusing_. 

"Noctis, dear Noctis. Come back to me. Sweet Prince, come back." 

He held his position, murmuring sweet words softly until finally, a few minutes later there was awareness in those golden orbs again. Ardyn smiled at him, the hand still gripping his hair turned softer, instead stroking like one would pet a particularly fluffy cat. He stroked the sweat soaked strands away from Noctis' forehead and leaned down to place a chaste kiss there.

Noctis blinked at him a few times, body twitching as if to follow when Ardyn pulled away.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear. It'll be quite fun! You see, your body is yearning for release. But, so too does it desire my essence. I think, you've been such a good boy you get to choose."

Noctis swallowed roughly. "C-choose?"

"Why, of course. Which would you prefer," Ardyn purred, pulling on the scourge within the boy's body. It eagerly leapt to his command writhing in Noctis' veins causing the boy to gasp in surprise. "Your own release right now, and you'll get nothing else from me tonight. Or you suck me dry, and you'll have no release at all tonight. Or perhaps a few days, hm? You did agree you'd beg me for it!"

"A-ahah! Please! I-I want- I want it! Please! P-please!"

"Be more more specific, dear. Use your big boy words."

"I wa-ant you! Pleasepleaseplease! Always you. Only you!"

Ardyn chuckled before pulling on his command to the scourge again, "So cute but not what I meant. Show me how filthy that royal mouth of yours can get."

Noctis howled, his throat closing at for a moment at the mix of pain and pleasure he was no doubt receiving. The flush had spread from his cheeks to his whole face, down his neck, just barely brushing his shoulders. Which, of course, brought Ardyn's attention to the poor boy's neglected nipples. They were pebbled and nicely cradled by little streams of black ichor that had continued down from the Prince's chin. They looked so very bite-able at the moment... but not yet. Finally, his choked screaming tapered off as Ardyn relaxed his hold on the scourge, still waiting for an answer.

"I wan-want to suck your cock! Mm! Fill me with your scourge- ugh... I wanna taste it, please! L-let me suck y-you dry! Let me choke on it, fuck my f-face!"

The Chancellor smirked. Noctis really was quite the good boy. It made it so very easy to tease him and watch him turn into a debauched shaking pile of limbs that spewed whatever he thought Ardyn might want to hear.

"So, just to be clear... you don't want to cum?" Noctis shook his head slowly, eyes hazily focusing back on the dick still slick with saliva and dripping black ooze. "However could I deny my good boy, hm?"

Then with a twist of magic he'd learned specifically after acquiring his pet, Ardyn twisted a piece of scourge into a gummy cockring that solidified between his fingers leaving a rock solid piece of gleaming obsidian scourge that would prevent Noctis from cumming. Just to be extra sure he scooped some excess from his own dick and formed it into a rod with a tapered plug on the end. It solidified in his hand and he carefully guided it to the weeping slit and slowly started pushing it in. Noctis gave a high pitched whine, tossed his head back, and arched his back obscenely as the redhead slowly worked the scourge rod down the boy's shaft. Finally seated, after a lovely popping sound from the enlarged plug end, the tip of the rod gleamed in the low lighting. Ardyn gave a small huffing laugh and tapped it, sending a small bit of magic in it to start it vibrating.

"Do you like it, my dear? A little extra insurance, is all. We wouldn't want you to be bad so soon after being rewarded would we? Now, how about we get back to your feeding?"

With limbs quivering, Noctis reached forward to snatch up his much awaited prize, ducking back down on it with aplomb. And, oh, he was still so _eager_ it took Ardyn's breath away. He groaned, leaning over his pet, hands digging back into the soft hair, as he kept mumbling sweet words of praise. With how high strung he was from the earlier lavishing, it didn't take long for Ardyn's release to come spilling down Noctis' throat, flowing longer than any mortal would be able to manage. Noctis kept working on his cock trying to draw out every last drop of heavy splooge from his master.

When the Chancellor drew away, it was to the sight of a very satisfied Prince, one hand resting lightly on his slightly extended belly. Twas a pity it would fade in the night, working through his system to corrupt him evermore. One of these days he was going to have to test how much Noctis would be able to take, watch his belly expand beyond normal as the Prince begged for more like the rapacious brat he was. Perhaps ravish him in the night and feed him all day in the office? A delicious thought for sure. But for now he had Lucians to check on and taunt.

"Up you go, pet." Noctis smiled lazily, lifting his still quivering limbs as much as he could, allowing new chains made of scourge to haul him into the air. "There you are. I've got business to attend to but I'm sure you'll have enough fun for both of us in my absence."

He leaned forward tapping the ring and injecting it with his magic as well, listening raptly to the low moans spilling from black stained lips that were tilted up in a cat-got-the-canary grin. Oh yes, he much preferred this method of defying the Astrals.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that would like to join us in all of our Noct/Ardyn glory:  
> https://discord.gg/Q4k24Ju  
> Welcome! We range from *cough* naughty, to angst, to fluff!
> 
> Feel free to leave a review (no really, I'd appreciate it more than you probably think *imtotallynotselfconsciousabouthis*)! Or kudos! I love those those too :)


End file.
